tdbbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KidLego09/Survivor: Sodor Season 1 Episode 1 "Now We're Talkin'"
Jeff: I am here, on the Island of Sodor. This time, instead of having humans as contestants, we'll be having talking locomotives as the contestants for this version of Survivor. These locomotives vary from steam engines to diesel engines to tram engines. 18 Locomotives, 39 Days, 1 Survivor! Percy: I may be a small green tank engine, but I'm kind of smart and totally do this! Well maybe... Samson: I am the strongest tank engine ever! I am sure to win this no matter what. Charlie: I'm the jokester. I make jokes and make people laugh. Edward: I am older, yes, but can I win? Yes. Am I as hip as the young engines however? No. Jeff: Hello all of you! Welome to Survivor: Sodor! Locomotives: YAY! Jeff: Alright, so as you guys can see, you are split up into two tribes. The Tidmouth Tribe consists of Thomas, Oliver, Charlie, Paxton, Dennis, Samson, Flora, Douglas, and Hank. Vicarstown Tribe consists of James, Percy, Fergus, Arthur, Whiff, Wilbert, Rosie, Edward, and Toby. Flora: I see my tribe, and I'm thinking: I'm on the outs. I'm a tram engine. These are all diesels and steam engines. Jeff: Now, we will be begin a challenge. Right now. Immunity and reward. Dennis: Ugh what the hell? We just got here. I'm lazy and I don't feel like doing anything right now. Jeff: 2 members from each tribe will have to break through a steel wall. The first two members of a tribe to do so win immunity for theit tribe. Pick who from your tribe will do it. Hank: I can do it. Samson: I am the strongest tank engine here, so I must do it. Thomas: Uh...okay.. James: I will go do it. Percy: Arthur? You wanna do it? Arthur: *gulp* Sure? What the f***? Jeff: Alright. Survivors ready? BEGIN! --Montage of Arthur, Samson, James, and Hank bashing into the steel wall* Hank: Now we're talkin'! Jeff: Tidmouth tribe is VERY close! Samson: *hits the wall and bounces off and derails* WHAT?! Oliver: You got to do this yourself Hank! Hank: GURRR! *hits the wall and it falls over* Jeff: Tidmouth Tribe! Wins immunity! Tidmouth Tribe: YEAH! *celebrate by blowing their whistles, horns, and ringing their bells* Jeff: Vicarstown Tribe, I'll see you guys at tribal. James: We're going to tribal council now. This is bad. I really screwed it. Tidmouth Tribe Thomas: We won! Charlie: Heh, so awesome!!!! Dennis: Yeah, whatever. *goes into a siding* Paxton: Shouldn't we do stuff, Dennis? Dennis: I wanna rest. Get the f*** away. Paxton: You wanna have an alliance? Dennis: If I say yes will you get the hell away from me? Paxton: Um, yeah? Dennis: Then yes. Now go. Shoo. Vicarstown Tribe --In A Siding-- Edward: James, I want to propose something to you. James: I'm listening. Edward: Me and you are both mix-traffic engines. Why don't we make the Mix-Traffic alliance? James: Sounds good, but it's only us two. Edward: Rosie and Whiff seem like they are mix-traffic. James: Rosie. Whiff. Come here. Whiff: Yeah? What's up? Rosie: Hi! Edward: We need to create an alliance right here. I got a good vibe from you guys. You in? Rosie: Totes! Whiff: Definitely, man. James: This is bad and great at the same time. Bad because we have to vote someone off. Great because I got an alliance. Rosie: Randomly being pulled into an alliance is crazy, but good at the same time. Whiff: Who's our first target? James: Arthur! Edward: No. He may have screwed up, but he is still useful. I was thinking someone not useful like Toby. Rosie: I'm so good with voting with Toby. James: Same. Whiff: I'm down with it. Edward: Alright. I've got three people, along with myself, to vote for Toby. Awesome. --Cuts to Percy, Wilbert, and Toby-- Percy: We branch line engines need to work together. Toby: Definitely. I feel like an outcast Wilbert: I think Rosie should go. Percy: I'm so with you on that. Toby: One problem. Percy: What? Toby: We need 2 more people to get majority vote. Percy: Look! There's Arthur and Fergus. ALONE. We need their vote. Wilbert: Go talk to them Percy. Percy: I will. I need the numbers on my side in order for a Rosie blindside. Arthur and Fergus are my only hopes. Hey Arthur, Fergus. Do you guys want to vote off Rosie? Fergus: Not sure. Arthur: I don't know. --Cuts to Edward-- Edward: Fergus, Arthur! You guys in on voting Toby? Fergus: Not sure. Arthur: I don't know. Fergus: Looks like me and Arthur are in the middle... Arthur: I think it should be Rosie. Fergus: Nah, it's Toby's time to go. Arthur: Seriously? Fergus: Yes. Arthur: Even when we are in the middle, we have so much trouble deciding. This is bad. Tribal Council Jeff: Alright guys, so I want to ask a few questions. Percy, how do you feel tonight's vote will go? Percy: It's kind of complicated right now. It's me, Toby, and Wilbert vs James, Edward, Rosie, and Whiff. And then there's Arthur and Fergus in the middle. Jeff: Arthur, how does that feel? Arthur: Awful. Being in the middle is the worst feeling ever. You're gonna piss people off no matter what your decision is. Jeff: And James, how intensifying is that to hear that Arthur could vote with you, or vote with Percy? James: So intense. You have no idea what those two are thinking. They went off by themselves to talk it over, so we don't know. Wilbert: I'd just like to butt in that we need to keep this tribe strong, so Arthur, Fergus, vote with us. Edward: *eyes widen* Whiff: *looks confused* Rosie: You two need to vote with us to keep the tribe strong. Fergus: *looks off into the distance* Arthur: *looks down* Jeff: Fergus, Arthur, this is insane now, right? Fergus: I've made up my mind pretty much. Arthur: *rolls his eyes* Jeff: Arthur, you're rolling your eyes. Arthur: Me and Fergus are the outcasts and we need to make a decision together, and I don't think he's made up his mind. Jeff: Well are we ready to vote? Arthur: I think so. Fergus: Yeah. Jeff: It is time to vote. Toby, you're up. Toby: *voting Rosie* Goodbye. James: *drives up to voting station* Arthur: *votes* I've made up my mind. Fergus: *thinks for a minute* Edward: *drives back* Jeff: I'll go tally the votes. Percy: *has a blank face* Edward: *looks worried* Jeff: Once the votes are read, decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote... Rosie. Rosie: *gasps* Jeff: Toby. Toby. Edward: *sigh of relief* Jeff: Toby. That's 3 votes Toby, 1 vote Rosie. Toby. That's 4 votes Toby, 1 vote Rosie. Toby: *eyes widen* Jeff: .......Rosie. Rosie. That's 4 votes Toby, 3 votes Rosie. James: *looks at Arthur and Fergus* Jeff: *flips vote* ...... . . . . . Rosie. That's 4 votes Rosie, 4 votes Toby, 1 vote left. Fergus: *looks down* Arthur: *looks away* James: *is confused* Percy: *is happy* Jeff: 1st person voted out of Survivor: Sodor... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Jeff: *flips vote* Rosie. You need to leave now. James: WTF Percy: *cheers by blowing his whistle* Rosie: Good luck guys. *drives away* Fergus: *looks at Arthur* Arthur: *looks back and simply smirks* Edward: We're in trouble. Jeff: Well, it looks like Arthur and Fergus made their decision. What will happen now? Who knows. Head back to camp. Goodnight. Next Time on Survivor... Edward and James are on the bottom. "We're f**king screwed." Thomas and Charlie's tensions rise. "I told you to do this!" "Shut up! You're going home if we lose!" Category:Blog posts